Iratic Crim
Iratic Crim is the legendary leader of the Crimson Order. He was the original founder of the group, and is the only living human with a direct connection to the demon Il'tunka and its dark realm of Odath. History Iratic Crim, previously known as Krallen Moor, was raised in the Namor Forest, near the border of the Northern Ice Plains. He was a scout in the Kor military, and was often vital to the expansion of the Kor Empire. Along with a group of scouts and mappers, Moor would explore parts of the forest, and, if he encountered any possible hostiles, sabotaging defenses that could prevent expansion. He loved his work, and was an avid mapper and strategist. At some point in his early 20s, Krallen led an expedition group into the Namor Forest, with the goal of mapping out an unexplored section of the forest. Deep inside the Namor Forest, the group found an ancient library built within an underground chamber, marked with mysterious runes. Inside, they discovered vast arrays of books, none of them in any language they could comprehend. A pedestal stood in the middle of the room, bound with black leather, decorated with crimson designs. It was labelled the Crimson Rites, and unlike all the others, the language inside was their own. When opened, a spell was released, gifting all of the expedition group with a magic unknown to the entire realm. It was an alien magic, coming from the realm of Odath. The sudden power killed many and drove the others to insanity, including Krallen. Only the guiding voice of a creature calling itself Il'tunka saved him from utter madness. It gave him a goal, a name and a title. He was now Iratic Crim, the first Crimson Cleric, and his goal was to create a society dedicated to the dark creature. Il'tunka promised Iratic more power as the society grew, settling the deal for the newfound mage. He gathered those of his team who were still alive, creating the first members of the Crimson Order, with himself leading it. The Crimson Order continued to grow, and a few even managed to get influential places in the Kor Empire. However, the Kor Emperor, who styled himself as a divine being, felt threatened by this sudden and influential religion beginning to grow. In response, he ordered all members of the cult either arrested or killed. Ambushes by the Kor military killed countless cultists, but even more rose in defiance. Iratic, furious at the attack on his society, turned to Il'tunka for aid. The only way the cult could successfully repel the assaults was to become much more powerful, and the suggested solution was relatively simple, but nonetheless terrifying: summoning Il'tunka into this realm. Iratic, under the urges of Il'tunka and the threat of the Kor Empire, finally gave in and, with the aid of his Crimson Clerics, summoned the demon into their realm. The demon aided the Clerics, infusing them with extreme power while keeping them alive. He blessed the higher ranking members of the cult, including Iratic Crim and Stacilia Uldu, with near immortality, and soon the push for Irenica began. Iratic and his Crimson Clerics played a vital role in overwhelming the magical defenses of many cities and nations, playing a massive part in the destabilization of the Anthacian Peninsula during the Catalyst. He joined Stacilia in the Siege of Korkeep, leading the Crimson Clerics in a devastating attack against the last remaining stronghold of the Kor Empire. Victory in sight, Iratic became cocky and ordered all the Crimson Clerics to focus their power on the magic users of the keep, however that proved to be their undoing. He had given the Kor sorcerers the last thing they needed to deal a fatal blow: a steady connection to the power of Il'tunka. Using their combined strength, at the cost of the Korkeep and their lives, the sorcerers were able to completely banish the demon, cutting off the Odathian power of the Crimson Clerics. In the resulting chaos, Iratic Crim fled. While he still had the majority of his power, as well as his immortality, he did not want to waste himself on attacking the rest of the Namor Forest, trusting the others to do so. Unfortunately, Iratic, who had fled to the Nitar Fortress, later discovered that, rather than easily sweeping through the Namor Forest, the armies of the group had been nearly completely eliminated. The Crimson Clerics, panicked at the loss of their power and connection to their dark god, turned to sacrificing any nearby in the hope that Il'tunka would return their power. All they succeeded in doing was killing the majority of the cult's army, leaving few survivors. Stacilia Uldu attempted to regain order, however found it impossible and fled to the Crimson Keep, where she began the task of rebuilding the Crimson Order's army. Category:Characters Category:Villains